


Tiptoe

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [7]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Tiptoe tap tap trough the trees,Turn the tables, trick the thieves...
Series: Tombvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

> The first verse came to me, then the second, and I knew I had to write the whole thing with alliteration AND rhyming... it took longer than I expected :D

Tiptoe tap tap trough the trees,

Turn the tables, trick the thieves.

Through the thorns, the trimmed track,

Temples tower, the twigs thwack.

The tomb trembles, traps tease thoughts,

Tempting tough times, timid trots.

Thrive there today. Tired, thrilled!

Tweak twenty tiles, the twelfth trilled:

The trapdoors tilt, tearing ties,

Tumble through them, toughen thighs...

The throat tightens – timely trick!

Tendons taut through trickling thick

Toxic trash there. Troublesome.

Traipse towards the tranquil thrum.

Torches, tokens that tell things…

Thieves toe-to-toe! Trigger twins,

This tried tactic takes two ticks.

Terminated throes transfix

Those that tender thoughts transmit,

Truly touching tired titbit.

Trace their tracks to tiny texts,

Translate tablets, teensy taxed.

There! The third time trudging through

The tale tells the track that’s true.

Traverse tunnels, trenches, traps

Too tedious? Tsk! Tsk! that’s

Treacherous thought. Toil through then.

Tension tingles. Tread tiles tan.

Take the treasure! Then turn tail,

Tumble towards trodden trail,

Tremors throw the transgressor –

Traditional tourist tour!

Tantalizing threshold: Trees.

Tasteful tableau, taunting tease.

Toes tap thin track, this terrain

Trapless tastes. Triumph t’day!

Touch the trinket. Thorough test,

Terror trials – till trespassed.


End file.
